percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Charmed Demigods/Characters
To those who follow The Charmed Demigods, watch "Charmed" or just like Magic. Here are the characters, present and future. Protagonists ''Eve Halliwell : ''Eve is the headstrong, initial leader of the newly reconstructed Charmed Ones. She is the one who tries to calm her companions from doing anything rash and unnecessary. She scopes out the battlefield before the battle and is always, if not tries to be prepared for anything. She, like her Grandmother, does not fully rely on her powers to get her own way although sometimes she does divulge in personal gain. Like her both her grandparents, she is a hopeless romantic, being part Cupid. Eve is currently working in The Prime Grill on Rodeo Drive as a Maitre'd and also as a fill-in at the Halliwell franchises. ''Paul Halliwell : ''Paul is the "Quick on the ball" witch in the newly formed Charmed Ones. He always wants to dive head first into the incoming threats. He is also the one who over-reacts over something he doesn't understand the situation. He is particularly close to Poppy and feels the need to defend her. Although he is also headstrong, he is also slightly apprehensive about his inheritence as the "Strongest Good Witches" in the magic community. Charges: Talia Devane, Katelyn Sanders Paul, besides trying to balance out his whitelighter duties, works part-time at an apothecary in China Town. ''Poppy Halliwell : ''Poppy is the youngest of the new Charmed Ones. Although she is the youngest, she is some ways the most clever. She is adept at spell-casting and can create powerful spells. But even though she is clever, her fatal flaw is her search for approval. As shown with her first spell, she looked to her father and was content to know he respected her. She is also the most shielded of the Charmed Ones and is protected by Eve and Paul. Charges: Marissa Whyte, Diana Amazon Joanna Halliwell-Trudeau Jacobs : '''Joanna is the latest to learn that she is the daughter of both a powerful witch and a god. Joanna is very sweet and caring about her family but is also very short tempered when evil is in her senses. Joanna is also acting leader of the Cousins. The Halliwell grandkids formed their own "Charmed" Collective and battle demons. She is the one who tries to find solutions to the little problems that may be of major concern in the long run. She later joins Eve, Poppy and Paul on their mission to find their godly parent. Joanna is the unlikely grandchild as Prue was meant to be dead but was discovered in the body of another witch. She later reclaimed her body and received her powers back from the Elders for her untimely death. She claimed the name Jacobs from her step-father, Sam. Joanna's career has successfully taken off as an interior designer, designing homes for some celebrities, i.e Ashley Olsen, Lucy Hale and Elizabeth Gillies. Recurring Characters '''Piper Halliwell: is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt (Poppy's father), Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where they freeze, and speeding them up to either, induce heat or cause explosions. Has been granted Semi-Immortality and Decelerated Aging Piper is head chef at Halliwells restaurant, which takes up most of her days and all her nights. Not that she minds as it is her destiny in a normal life, with magic being the baggage that goes with it. She accepts that not everyday will be "Demon-Free" but she will get what she takes. Phoebe Halliwell: is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her eldest sister, Prue. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, Prudence Joanna Halliwell (P.J.), Parker Halliwell (Eve's Mother), and P. Halliwell. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by Demons, due to her primary powers, Premonition, Levitation and Empathy being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell writing talent. Has been granted Semi-Immortality and Decelerated Aging Phoebe's column has blown up big time, especially with the release of her book "Finding Love". Phoebe has not yet left the column, but has been given television appearances. She co-hosted the Kris Jenner Show, filled in for Guiliana Rancic on E! News, appeared on The View and fill-in for Savannah Guthrie on NBC's Today. She has been slated to start her own TV talk show alongside Penelope Disick/kardashian and Jamie Lynn Spears Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora (Paul's mother) and Kat, and their adopted son Henry Jr. As the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter, Paige is very powerful, despite being the youngest and last sister to discover her powers. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, and the ability to generate an Orb Shield. '''Has been granted Semi-Immortality and Decelerated Aging Has taken the managerial role of P3 which she runs during the evenings but during the day she is teaching Glamouring and Orb Shield manifestation to her Whitelighters in training classes and is also the Remote Orbing teacher. '''Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt was assigned as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, later in her life. Together, they have three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, in 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. Over the years of being a whitelighter, Leo has helped the sisters out with demonic problems often. After becoming mortal, Leo became the Headmaster of Magic School and still helps out the sisters with their supernatural burdens. He was a mortal and a wielder of the Empyreal Sword. Has taken the role of a Grounded Elder. Gaining the abilities but staying with his family. Elder Powers Leo has taken over the role as Headmaster of Magic school, teaching Modern Magic, Telekinetic Orbing and Advanced Combat. He, at night, is a bartender at P3. Minor Characters: Kat Mitchell: '''Tamora's Sister and Paul's Aunt. She is also Tamora's twin. She has the power to decelerate molecules''' to the point of slow motion. Kat is the chef at The Wicca Hotel. Herself and Tamora, once a week, teach the witches with molecule based powers how to use them and activate them safely. P.J Halliwell: '''Parker's sister and Eve's aunt. She is the eldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop. Her powers include '''Beaming and Remote Beaming. P.J is a civil rights attorney for the city of San Francisco. Pamela Halliwell: '''The youngest daughter of Coop and Phoebe. The aunt of Eve. Her powers include '''Remote Beaming and Floating. Pamela is the Event Manager and Wedding Planner for the Wicca Hotel and an independant wedding planner. Working for people like Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Lawrence and January Jones Chris Halliwell: '''The second child of Piper and Leo. A witch-whitelighter. He is Poppy's uncle. His powers include Orbing, Telekinetic '''Orbing, Telekinesis and Photokinesis. Chris is the co-manager of The Wicca Hotel. Melinda Halliwell: '''She is the youngest of Piper and Leo's kids. A witch-whitelighter and Poppy's aunt. Her powers include '''Hovering, Orbing and Orb Shield. (Yet to be introduced) Melinda is a receptionist at the Halliwell & Co. Offices by day and a magical tutor by night as well as a Whitelighter. Henry Mitchell Junior: '''The youngest child of Piper and Henry. Henry was adopted but managed to snag the Halliwell magic gene and claimed the power of '''Cryokinesis, a power not seen in the Warren line since P. Bowen, an ancestor. Henry follows in his fathers footsteps and has become an Inspector in the police force. Billie Jenkins: '''A family friend who was once an enemy. A former trainee of the previous Charmed Ones, she is now part of the Charmed Coven. Her powers include Telekinesis, Projection and Agility'. (Yet to be introduced) Billie is the Event manager and guest planner for P3, she is the one responsible for booking Imagine Dragons, Bastille, Ariana Grande, Avicii and various other musical guests. '''Prue Halliwell: '''was the oldest Charmed One. She had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters. Her powers where based on movement:' Telekinesis and Astral Projection'. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17th, 2001, in her own home by The Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax. Cole eventually discovered that Prue had inhabited the body of a comatose witch, and taken the identity of Patience. As Patience, Prue lives in Salem, Massachusetts and runs "Salem Witch House", a tourist attraction. Ultimately, after vanquishing the darklighter Rennek and absorbing the Empyreal Sword and the Grimoire into herself, she became the caretaker to the connections between Earth to The Upper Regions and to The Underworld. Has gained the abilities of Semi-Immortality and decelerated aging. Prue, after reclaiming her own body. Went to Agent Murphy to say that she had been undercover for Homeland Security and was forced to fake her own death to get thugs off her back. Since then, she has taken a job at the Bay Mirror as a photographer and signed a contract with Columbia Pictures as a photographer and still-taker for upcoming movies. '''Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau (31): '''Eldest of Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell's children. A witch-whitelighter like Leo and Piper's children. Her Powers include: '''Hovering, Sensing and Astral Suggestion' Patricia is one of the bartenders for The Wicca hotel. Patricia is also, part-time, a costume designer. Paton Halliwell-Trudeau (30): '''Middle child of Andy and Prue. His powers include: '''Healing, Levitation and Photokinesis Paton is one of the bartenders for The Wicca hotel but is also a minor fashion designer with her own label "photoKINETIC" which focuses on summer clothes and bikinis. Preya Halliwell-Trudeau (28): '''Youngest of Andy and Prue's three children. Her powers include: '''Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing and Orb Shield Generation Preya is Bar Manager and Bartender for P3. She, like her sisters, is in the fashion industry, but is the personal stylist for Dianna Agron and a personal style piece exhibitor for Vera Wang in San Francisco. Brendan Roberts-Jenkins (30): '''Eldest Child of Billie Jenkins and Owen Roberts (Elemental Witch) His Powers include: '''Telekinesis and Water Manipulation Brendan is the current owner of his own restaurant, "Water Workz" a sea food restaurant, He is one of the canopy providers for P3. Christian Roberts-Jenkins (29): '''Second child of Billie Jenkins and Owen Roberts. His Powers include: '''Nature Enhancement, Plant Manipulation, Sand Manipulation and Sand Teleportation Christian is currently the owner of his own bar chain "Sand Bar" which are beachfront bars. He also found work in the fashion industry and collaborated with Rip Curl and Abercrombie and Fitch to design male swimwear and sportswear. Mia Roberts-Jenkins (28): '''The youngest of Billie and Owen's children. Her powers include: '''Aerokinetic Combat, Air Dashing, Cyclonic Spinning and Telekinetic Force-fields Mia is an actress/model. She appeared as a guest star in the TV show Pretty Little Liars and a featured star in Major Crimes. She modelled for MODE Magazine and Elle Magazine. The Charmed Coven (To Be Introduced in the Series) The Halliwell Coven: New Additions Jen: Witch, Advanced Combat (At Magic School)Basic Witch powers, Active Powers: Intangibility and Literary Manipulation. ''' '''Ryan: Witch,Advanced Combat (At Magic School)Basic Witch powers, Active Powers: Illusion Creations Natalie: Witch,Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: Force-Field Generation (Low-Mild Level) Mitchell Haines: Witch,Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: Hyper Speed ''' '''Gerhard Kremer: '''Austrian Witch, Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: '''Arctic Breath and Cryo Bomb Generation Felicity Stewart: 'Witch (Discovered by Eve) NEW WITCHES, OC. 'Jonathan Malave:From Oregon, Practising Witch.Basic Witch Powers (Still learning), Active Powers: Psychometry ' 'Katelyn Sanders:From Butte, Montana, Practising Witch.Basic Witch Powers (Still learning), Apathy, Telempathy (Undiscovered) Riley Barnes:From Sacramento California, Re-practising witch.Basic Witch Powers (Re-learning),' Hyperkinesis, Enhanced Reflexes. ' Marissa Whyte: '''From Haines City, Florida, Practising witch, Basic Witch Powers (Learning), '''Invisibility, Photokinesis, Light Healing, Lightning Generation and Levitation Hao Chang: '''From Shanghai, China, Practising Witch. Basic witch powers (Learning), '''Photokinetic Constructs, Photoportation and Light Aura Manifestation. Talia Devane: '''From Kingsburg, Fresno (California), Practising witch. Basic witch powers (Developing), '''Enhanced Synesthesia, Flash-Bang Generation and Reality Perception Amelia Rayne: '''From Scottsdale, Arizona. Lives in Oakland, California. Basic Witch powers (Learning), '''Super Strength, Levitation and Energy Blasts Loup Mesclier: '''From Montpellier, France. Lives in Half Moon Bay, San Francisco. Basic Witch Powers (Learning), '''Lycanthrope Shapeshifting, Telepathy and Light Bolts Gerhard Kremer: '''Austrian Witch, Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: '''Arctic Breath and Cryo Bomb Generation Felicity "Lisa" Stewart: Witch (Discovered by Eve) Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: Gravity Manipulation and Immobility Tyson Owens: '''Witch (Discovered by Eve) Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: '''Vector Field, Enhanced Reflexes and Vibration Emission Peter Garrett: '''Witch (Discovered by Eve) Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers; '''Sonokinetic Flight, Soundwave Generation and Echokinesis Sadie Carusa: '''Witch. From Brooklyn, New York. Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: '''Chlorokinetic Combat, Chlorokinetic Shield Projection and Floraportation Maryse Calvert: '''Witch. From Edmundston, New Brunswick, Canada. Basic Witch Powers. Active Powers: '''Persuasion and Psychic Seduction Tess Rushman: '''Witch. From Concord, New Hampshire. Basic Witch Powers, Active Powers: '''Darkness Manipulation. The Charmed Coven, Family Members Children of Chris Halliwell: *Nathan Halliwell: (17) Eldest child of Chris Halliwell and Bianca Halliwell (A Phoenix Witch). Active Powers: Enhanced Agility, Shimmering and Apportation *Peyton Halliwell:(16) Youngest child of Chris Halliwell and Bianca Halliwell. Active Powers: Telekinesis, Levitation and Enhanced Agility Children of Melinda Halliwell: *Faye Halliwell: (14) Only Child thus far for Melinda and Ben Gregg (Mortal). Active Powers: Hovering, Molecular Crystalisation and Adaption Children of P.J Halliwell: *Nicola Halliwell: (18) Eldest child of P.J Halliwell and Carwen (A Cupid). Active Powers: Empathy, Projection and Love Construct Manifestation *Leon Halliwell: (17) Middle child of P.J Halliwell and Carwen. Active Powers:' Empathy, Sensing and Lie Detection' *Matt Halliwell: (15) Youngest child of P.J Halliwell and Carwen. Active Powers: Empathy, Remote Beaming and Enhanced Combat. Children of Pamela Halliwell (Phoebe's 3rd child): *Holly Halliwell: (17) Eldest child of Pamela Halliwell and Peter Stevens (Firestarter). Active Powers: Telepathy and Fire Throwing *Becca Halliwell: (16) Middle Child of Pamela Halliwell and Peter Stevens. Active Powers: Telepathy, Premonition and Fire Aura Manifestation *Elliott Halliwell: (14) Youngest child of Pamela and Peter. Active Powers: Telepathy, Beaming and Fire Mimicry Children of Kat Mitchell: *Kalen Mitchell: (18)Eldest child of Kat Mitchell and Morgan Marks, a British Witch. Active Powers: Sensing, Invisibility and Molecular Destabilization (Ability to distort the structure of an object on a molecular scale) *Ean Mitchell: (16) Youngest of the two children of Kat and Morgan. Active Powers: Orbing, Healing and Molecular Immobilization ''Charges: Hao Chang and Jonathan Malave'' Children of Henry Mitchell Jr.: *Manus Mitchell: (17) The eldest of Henry and Reina, a Conjurer. Active Powers: Enhanced Senses *Daisy Mitchell: (16) The Middle child of Henry and Reina. Active Powers: Glamouring *Bailey Mitchell: (15) The youngest of Henry and Reina's children. Active Powers: Mild Conjuration Children of Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau: *'Madison Halliwell-Trudeau Jacobs: ('17'): '''The eldest twin daughter of Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau and Sam Jacobs. Active Powers: '''Elasticity, Orbing, and Glamouring 'Charges: Amelia Rayne, Tanya *'Tarren Halliwell-Trudeau Jacobs: ('17'): '''The youngest twin and child of Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau and Sam Jacobs. Active Powers: '''Hovering, Remote Orbing, Thermokinesis and Astral Projection' Children of Paton Halliwell- Trudeau: *'Darryl Halliwell-Trudeau Lee: ('17'): '''The eldest son of Paton Halliwell Trudeau and Brian Lee (Witch). Active Powers: '''Energy Balls, Electrical Healing and Orb Shield Generation.' *'Dani Halliwell'- Trudeau Lee: ('''16)' The youngest child of Paton and Brian. Her Active Powers: '''Electrokinetic Levitation, Telekinetic Orbing and Electric Touch' Children of Preya Halliwell-Trudeau: *'Samantha Halliwell-Trudeau:' ('''18): The eldest child of Preya Halliwell-Trudeau and Elijah (Ewah, Human/Cougar shapeshifter). Active Powers: '''Enhanced Speed, Speed Strikes and Telekinetic Grip *'Geoff Halliwell'-Trudeau: ('''16): The youngest child of Preya and Elijah. Active Powers: '''Telekinetic Combat, Enhanced Speed, Invisible Speed and Telekinetic Orbing Children of Tamora Mitchell: *'Logan Mitchell- Hayes (19): '''The Eldest child of Tamora Mitchell and Drew Hayes (Dragon Witch, rare) Paul's half-brother. His Powers include: '''Flight, Molecular Immobilization and Fear Aura' *'Jason Mitchell- Hayes (18): '''The youngest of Tamora and Drew's children, half-brother of Paul. His powers include: '''Fire Breath, Skin Hardening and Molecular Distortion' Children of Wyatt Halliwell: *'Chelsea Halliwell (18): '''The eldest twin daughter of Wyatt Halliwell and Nadia (Water Nymph) She is Poppy's half-sister. Her powers include: '''Water Mimicry, Water Combat and Orbing 'Charges: Riley Barnes, Loup Mesclier *'Brianna Halliwell (18): '''The youngest twin daughter of Wyatt and Nadia (Water Nymph) She is Poppy's half-sister. Her powers include: '''Water Aura Manifestation, Water Construct Manifestation and Orb Shield Generation.' Children of Parker Halliwell: *'Reese Halliwell (19): '''The eldest child of Parker Halliwell and Tate (Wind Guardian) He is Eve's half-brother. His powers include: '''Aerokinetic Combat, Enhanced Senses and Beaming' *'Lynda Halliwell (18): '''The second child of Parker Halliwell and Tate (Wind Guardian) She is Eve's half-sister. Her powers include: '''Flight, Air Construct Manifestation and Sensing' *'Justin Halliwell (16): '''The youngest child of Parker Halliwell and Tate (Wind Guardian) He is Eve's half-brother. His powers include: '''Telekinetic Beaming, Levitation and Cyclonic Spinning' 'Close Friends' Children of Brendan Roberts-Jenkins *'Victoria Roberts-Jenkins (20): '''First Child born to Brendan Roberts-Jenkins and Domanique Sloán (Veela) Her Active Powers: '''Persuasion, Supernatural Beauty and Hypnosis' *'Isacc Roberts-Jenkins (18): '''Youngest Child of Brendan and Domanique (Veela) His active powers: '''Telepathy, Illusion Creation and Desire Manipulation' Children of Christian Roberts-Jenkins: ' *'Julian Roberts-Jenkins (19): '''First Child of Christian Roberts-Jenkins and Sylf (Valkyrie) His active powers: '''Telekinesis, Weapon Conjuration, Enhanced Combat and Combat Perception *'Leysa Roberts-Jenkins (18): '''Youngest child of Christian and Sylf. Her active powers: '''Empathy, Enhanced Combat, Weapon Manipulation and Apportation' Children of Mia Roberts-Jenkins: *'Kayla Roberts-Jenkins (17): '''The only child thus far to Kayla Roberts-Jenkins and Damarion (Dolphin/Human shapeshifter) Her abilities: '''Hydrokinesis, Divination and Electric-Water Manipulation' The Charmed Coven, Circle *Tyler Michaels: Firestarter *Andy Trudeau: Whitelighter *Ava Nicholae: Gypsy *Freyja: Valkyrie *Bianca: Phoenix Witch *Reina: Conjurer *Morgan Marks: British Witch *Peter Stevens: Firestarter *Carwen: Cupid *Sae: Elf *Nabia: Mermaid *Daisy: Whitelighter-Witch *Max Franklin: Witch *Brian Lee: Witch *Elijah: Ewah *Tanya: Witch/Firestarter *Damarion: Dolphin/Human Shapeshifter *Sylf: Valkyrie *Domanique Sloán: Veela *Drew Hayes: Dragon Witch *Nadia: Water Nymph *Tate: Wind Guardian *Diana: Witch/Amazon God/desses Janus: '''God of Choices, Beginnings, Endings and doorways. '''Athena: '''Goddess of Arts, Crafts and Wisdom '''Poseidon: '''God of the Seas and Earthquakes '''Artemis: '''Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon '''Ares: '''God of War '''Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty Heka Kauket Anat Locations Halliwell & Co. Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Ersason219 Category:Mcleo1 Category:Albus Chase Category:Magic Users